Spice and wolf: Solutions
by Aerandir Saes
Summary: Lawrence dreams of a grave, a grave with a crying Holo in front of it and his name etched in the stone. He wakes up with pain. The pain of his own mortality and how limited his time with her is. In an attempt to try and extend that time he goes back to Diana to see if she has yet another story for him to hear. Even if he gets his answer, is it possible? Will Holo want that to?
1. Hidden in Stories are Solutions

**Spice and Wolf: Solutions**

 **So this is my first fanfiction story. I plan to finish this but i will admit to having a hard time of where to go with it (I have more written than what i put up here.) A fair note will be that i am only basing this off of the anime and where it left off and that i am sorry that Lawrence is not quite as economic as** **Isuna Hasekura made him, but he understands all that way more than i do. Any constructive criticism will be appreciated, thanks and enjoy.**

Lawrence woke up to the crack of light in his window. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor, and looked at his traveling companion. She was still asleep but he could see her tail twitching underneath the covers which were about her waist. Lawrence could see that her eyes were squinted shut. He stood up and put the covers back on her, allowing her face to relax. Seeing her face like that, Lawrence thought to his own dream.

He was looking at a crying Holo, knelt over a patch of dirt. As his gaze focused over the end of the patch, there was a stone. Lawrence moved himself forward but something was off, he didn't feel like he was walking, but was instead floating. As he got closer he saw the name on the stone, it was his, with the age fifty-five underneath it.

Lawrence came back to reality. He hadn't told her why they were staying in Kumerson for a time longer than necessary but he knew she would find out sooner or later. He left a note on the desk for her, saying he would be back with breakfast. Lawrence put on his coat and headed out. The worry of the time being too early set in on him as he entered the alchemist's district. The smell of sulfur permeated his nose but he walked convicted. Knocking on the wooden door, he was welcomed to a very tired, "Who is it?" Lawrence sighed, at least she was awake.

"It's Kraft Lawrence, I have come for some stories in hope."

"My stories do not come for free, as you are well aware." The door was unlocked and Diana let him in.

"I have no idea what the cost will be for the story or stories I ask for, but I will do my best to pay them," Lawrence said in his persuasive business tone.

"Well then what are you looking for?" Diana asked him.

"I was wondering if you had any stories on becoming immortal, or at least on prolonging life?" Diana grew a small smile on her face and then a slight frown.

"I do, but not off the top of my head, give me a day to find it. In that time you should get some of your own." Diana led Lawrence to the door but before she shut it Lawrence thanked her for her time.

As Lawrence exited the district he began to think to himself. _Wonder what I should get Holo for breakfast. She probably won't care but I should at least try a little bit in case she woke up._ When looking around the shops, he decided to go with a loaf of baked apple, cinnamon bread.

Back at the hotel Lawrence stopped at the door before knocking. He heard nothing but decided to knock anyway. As he entered a loud, "Idiot!" was heard before a pillow was thrown into his face. After the initial shock the pillow dropped, revealing a cross armed, tail swishing Holo with glaring red eyes.

"What took you so long?!" Lawrence smiled,

"Sorry, but I didn't know what to get you for breakfast."

"It better be good."

"Baked apple, cinnamon bread."

Holo said nothing but quickly grabbed the bread and the pillow before sitting down on her bed and munching away. Lawrence walked over and flopped onto his own bed, his mind full of thoughts on how to write some stories. After sometime Lawrence noticed Holo had stopped eating.

"Why do you smell of another woman's perfume?" Lawrence sat up, Holo's eyes were focused on the bit of bread still in her hands and her ears were low.

"Holo, don't worry, I went to Diana's for a story." Lawrence told her.

"A story on what?" She asked.

Lawrence couldn't come clean, he knew she would think such pursuits pointless, not to mention a distraction from his dream of owning his own shop.

"I wanted to see if there was a more direct story on the Moon Hunting Bear," he told her. Holo's face grew angry at this,

"Why would you want to know more about the creature that destroyed my home?" she said, glaringly. Lawrence sighed,

"Because I don't want to believe that your home is destroyed, that's all. I wanted to try and find a sliver of proof to rejuvenate my hope, and in turn give you some." Holo stood over him,

"You are stupid, my home is gone so do not go about giving me false hope!" Lawrence looked away from Holo, regretting the lie he told already.

"Holo, please remember the only proof you have of Yoitsu's destruction is a story." Lawrence's voice was subtle and it calmed Holo back down.

"Even so, is it not better for me to be wrong then, than to be wrong now?" She asked. Lawrence didn't answer.

Almost the entire day passed without the two saying much. It wasn't until the orange sky was revealed to Lawrence's eyes that it was evening and they had skipped lunch. Lawrence tried using flattery to improve her mood.

"Well, my princess, will you at least forgive me enough for dinner? We missed lunch."

Holo stood up and grabbed her cloak. The problem was she did this without saying a word, then turned around and looked at him impatiently. Her gaze chilled Lawrence to the bone. He put on his own coat, then the two headed downstairs.

Holo was about to take a seat when Lawrence had a quick change.

"Not yet Holo, there is something that needs to be done first. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Holo was reluctant but she did let go of the chair she was about to sit in. The two left the tavern and proceeded to walk the streets. Lawrence walked at a fast pace, still looking for one, for a minute or two is all he wanted. The determination on Lawrence's face was beginning to catch Holo's curiosity, though she wouldn't let it show. Soon after this Lawrence got his wish, an empty street. As Lawrence saw this he he walked even faster, quickly losing Holo. Once he reached the center of the street, he stopped and turned around. Holo soon caught up, slightly out of breath.

"What was that for you idiot?!"

Lawrence smiled.

"Do you remember when we were in Ruvenheigen? You told me soldiers and warriors would lay down their arms and shields for their women. You then proceeded to ask me what I would do. Well this is what I'll do."

Lawrence then pulled out his coin purse and took Holo's hand. She noticed his purse was a little heavier than normal.

"Holo, I could give you my knife, but that has no value for me. So here is my money, my weapons, my defense, my life, all summed up in that little pouch. All of it is yours. Yours to play with, to spend, build up, or throw away. I leave it all in your hands."

Holo could sense the sincerity in his voice. She looked at the bag for a second before clutching it tightly and yelling,

"You are stubbornly good natured!"

"Now that I have said what I didn't want anyone else to hear, why don't we get that dinner before they run out?"

As Lawrence started walking Holo took his arm and rested her head on it. Then Lawrence let out a loud sigh of relief.

"What is the matter Lawrence?" Holo asked him.

"Truth be told I didn't know if that would work." His response made Holo Laugh.

"You doubt your own skills a lot don't you?" As the tavern came into sight Lawrence admitted to it.

"If you were to look at what I just did as a business opportunity, I wouldn't have done it. The risk was too high. So yes I doubted my skills and decided to do it anyway, and happened to get lucky."

The tavern had plenty of food and drink to fill their stomachs, especially Holo's. When it came time to pay the bill the barman looked at Lawrence suspiciously when Holo pulled out the coin purse. She opened up the bag and out spilled some of the coins. She would have paid but her understanding of currency was still limited and the coins that appeared were not all of the same make and belonged to different empires.

"This bag is useless in my hands. You are to take good care of it and make sure it grows!" Holo declared while pointing at Lawrence, only furthering the barman's suspicion.

Lawrence took out the necessary coins for the debt and paid the barman but he also paid a little extra.

"Please bring us some of your finer wine." Lawrence told him.

The man took the money and obliged. It wasn't long after Holo had downed six glasses, not including what she had during her meal. After that Lawrence walked her back to their room and put her to bed. By the time he had pulled the blankets on her, she had fallen asleep.

"Well at least I won't be bothered while writing out Diana's stories," he muttered to himself.

Lawrence sat down at the desk and pulled out everything he needed to write. Everything was ready to go.. well everything except what he was going to write about. He looked at the papers for nearly two hours. About to give up he decided to look at Holo. Her tail had slipped out from under the blankets and was draped over the side of the bed. Seeing that tail of hers made Lawrence reflect about everything he had done with her. He now knew what to write. Each adventure flashed through his head until he came to the one where Holo had almost left him with a cart full of apples. More importantly though was what the merchant had said about the boy and the man with the devil. Lawrence had heard his comment quite well, given the distance between them. That comment is what he decided to call his stories. Spice and Wolf. Lawrence smiled,

"A quaint title," he thought to himself.

All night Lawrence wrote, of how they met, their adventures, their quarrels, the time he slapped her away, all of it. Lawrence finally stopped when he realized he was out of paper to continue. to add to reasons to quit, the newly pink sky was telling him to. Because of this he put his coat overtop Holo, hoping she would realize it meant he wouldn't be gone long. Again he made the walk to Diana's and overcame the sulfurous stench. As he knocked on the door it popped ajar and Diana was beckoning him in.

"Please, tell yours first. I have been quite intrigued about what stories you would tell me," Diana said calmly.

"I take it that means you have one for me?" Lawrence said in his business tone.

"I do but remember that it is just a story, I promise nothing more than that," Diana said with solemn eyes.

"That's alright. I wrote out my stories as well, add them to your collection if you want." Diana took the papers and read the title.

"Spice and Wolf," she said aloud. She gave a slight smile to this. She felt more relaxed knowing he decieded to write about Holo.

Lawrence told his stories to Diana from memory, adding even more detail than the papers. She cut him off after two of them. "Sorry," he told her, "Guess I got carried away."

"It's quite alright. Now before I tell you the story you're looking for you must answer this question completely and honestly. Are you ready?" Lawrence nodded. "Why? Why for you, is the longevity of life important?"

Lawrence bent his head down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"The simple answer is that I do not want to die, but my answer, I like to believe, is more complex than that. My answer is I don't want to hurt her. I'm too weak to leave her so I want to find something so I won't have to." Lawrence lifted his head when he was done. To his surprise Diana was smiling.

"Good, sorry for the formality but I had to make sure it wasn't life for the sake of life." Diana told her story of a place, a place said to cause the extension or subtraction of life to the moment of the other. The story said it was located somewhere near the far north in the cold, where no one would look for it.

Lawrence was caught on the, "other" part.

"So Holo would have to be with me?"

"I believe that is what it is trying to say, yes."

"Then I'll have to come clean about my intentions?"

"Would this do you any good if she rejected you?"

"No, I suppose you're right." Lawrence said with a sigh.

"To help you along I also took the liberty of writing out a copy for you. Perhaps you should start with letting her read it," Diana said while holding out some papers.

"Thank you, this helps immensely."

Diana smiled then led Lawrence out the door. As she closed the door she said one last thing to herself,

"Yes, I think the waterfall will do well for you."

Holo was sitting on the bed when Lawrence returned.

"Did you get the story you wanted?" Holo asked aggressively.

"I think you should read it," Lawrence told her as he held out the story, "While you do I'll grab some food."

Leaving her with the story, he soon returned with a bowl of porridge. By the time he got back she had finished Diana's tale.

"There is nothing in here about the Moon Hunting Bear. Did you even read the story you were given?"

"I did, and got the story I wanted, it seems my lying has gotten better to slip past you. Now tell me, what was the story about?"

"It is something to do with a place said to make life to the exact moment of another person, but I fail to see what that…" Holo trailed off. "This isn't about the Moon Hunting Bear at all, is it?"

"No, it isn't, I've been having dreams lately, of being dead and leaving you alone." Holo's eyes widened at Lawrence's dream. "So I went to Diana to see if there was a way to prevent that. But it also put holes in my lie because you had to be told and in order for this to work you have to be there, and the only reason I want to do this is to be with you, but that's only if you want it," Lawrence finished.

"Lawrence…" was all Holo could get out before tears started to cloud her vision.

She stood up and buried her head into him. Lawrence gently backed up from her, "Hey now, why the tears?" Lawrence knelt down before Holo like a solider would do to royalty. "My shield belongs to you and your heraldry but I can't do well to protect you in my demise." When Lawrence stopped talking, Holo was no longer crying but was instead in a complete sobbing state. Through her sobs Lawrence heard her ask how he could be so good natured. Lawrence took his chance to get her back. "Probably because this is how you like your men," he told her. "Now come on, and let's clean you up. I think some air will do you good." Lawrence grabbed her hat and cloak and put them on her as she wiped her eyes. The town was bustling as they walked the streets.

"What are you planning to do Lawrence?"

"I thought we would just go around town, buy you some food, maybe you'll see something you like, especially because I think this will be the last day we're here."


	2. A Basin of Coal

**Note: This is a continuation of Spice and Wolf: Solutions, but is of little importance besides some nice gestures and flattery for Holo, even though it marks their antics while on the trail to Yoitsu. I have some ideas about the next chapter and the rest of the story but now is a good time to tell you that anything posted in reviews about where you think this story is going will be given consideration to be put in. (i don't like rushing my stories to the end but I am out of ideas to fill it with) and as always constructive criticism is appreciated!**

The two went from stall to stall, checking out the merchandise. Little caught their eye, except for the occasional food item bought at Holo's request. Near the end of store hours, Lawrence spotted a very large metal basin, one large enough for him to sit in, if he so chose.

"Excuse me, Sir," Lawrence called to the seller, "May I ask what this is?" The shopkeeper looked at the large basin before answering him.

"It's just a basin I had made to hold coal but a cheap wood supply came in and I've used that supply for the last two years so this thing has been taking space."

"How much?" Lawrence asked. Holo looked at him skeptically.

"Twelve Trie copper coins. How does that sound?" the keep told him.

Lawrence's businessman arose out of him and he began with his normal businessman cough. "Though the material may be of quality metal there is obvious wear on this in the form of dents and discoloration from the coal. How does seven Trie sound?" The man didn't feel like the argument and agreed.

"Holo, could you grab the other handle please?"

"Fine, but I fail to see why you bought this thing," Holo responded while grabbing onto a handle.

Lawrence only smiled, leaving Holo to her curiosity. The two put the tub in the cart with some minor difficulty but with no real trouble.

"Okay, now I need one more thing," Lawrence spoke to himself.

Holo's ears picked up under her hat but she wasn't able to say anything before he put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough. Here take this and get whatever you like for dinner," he said, handing her two Trenni silver coins.

"And what are you going to do?" Holo asked.

"I'm going to get some wood," he said while walking away.

Lawrence found a place nearby that was selling wood and had what he was looking for. He found an abundance of knee high, thigh thick, round logs. He bought as many as he thought he needed to roll that tub along. After putting the logs away Lawrence went inside the tavern to find Holo standing, well swaying, and holding up a wooden mug. He sighed.

"Lawrence!" Holo cried, "You should come drink with me!"

Lawrence saw the disappointment of all the guys in the bar as she called out his name instead of any of theirs. Apparently, some of them had tried to get her to drink with them to no avail.

"I think you should call it off," he said while sitting down.

"And why is that?" she retorted.

Lawrence stood back up and pressed his hand against Holo's forehead and bent down into her eyes,

"because you are warm and flustered from the alcohol, which means you're drunk."

Holo's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened a little bit, enough that Lawrence could see her fangs, before bonking Lawrence on the head with her empty mug.

"Ow! Holo, what was that for?" Lawrence cried while rubbing his head.

"Doing that in human form may be one thing but to do so like a wolf is too much!" Holo said, while still baring a fang at him.

Lawrence was confused, but she had said that out loud so he looked around the tavern, luckily no one had heard her as the girls of the room were having their own good time and the guys were either discussing their own business or were still depressed from their inability to drink with Holo. He soon got Holo to retire to their room and laid her down. He then got himself ready and laid down in the opposite bed. He couldn't sleep as what Holo had said played over and over in his mind.

"What I did as a human…?" he mumbled under his breath.

Then he understood what he had done, he kissed her. Being sick, and sober, Holo wasn't offended the first time, but being drunk she wasn't able to compose herself. Lawrence sighed to himself, at least he could now sleep, and was even happier he bought the basin so he could soothe down the tension.

Lawrence had the same dream again; however, he did not rest. There was one difference though, this time Holo called his name before he woke up. Lawrence bolted upright but his momentum was cut short as his head butted something. He stayed in his position but weight had been added to his legs. He slowly sat upright to see the back of Holo's head at his legs. Next thing he knew was her soft voice that was cracking,

"Lawrence, why would you do that?"

Lawrence put his hand on her head,

"Sorry Holo, it was that dream again, I didn't realize you were there. Come on, we should leave early and make good headway today, the sky seems like it will rain, or snow with the temperature. I'll get you a damp cloth on our way out." The two exited the tavern, Lawrence holding onto the damp cloth and her hand while she held onto his and her jaw.

The day passed on the trail without much but the small bump on Holo's jaw. As the day came to a close Lawrence turned off the trail onto a dirt path. Along its way, the pair found a clearing that was mostly in the trees. As they made camp, Lawrence noticed that behind even more of the trees was a river. Dinner consisted of some jerky and bread, not the most tasteful meal but the jerky kept Holo fairly content so he made sure to have it on hand as often as he could. The two knew it had been getting colder out but they weren't quite expecting the snowfall that came. It was large and slow, slowly sticking to the ground and making everything have a white crust.

Lawrence looked up from his piece of jerky and saw Holo staring at the sky.

"Though similar, something tells me that this isn't quite like the snowfalls of Yoitsu."

Lawrence's remark made Holo chuckle but she didn't stop looking at the sky,

"It is a nice liking yes, I do hope to show you its beauty," she said.

In his mind, Lawrence laughed. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't notice the beauty of Yoitsu like Holo, partly because it wasn't his homeland and also because he didn't find beauty in the natural world, or perhaps he does as Holo isn't exactly human. All the same, he didn't care where he was as long as he was with her; he was a traveling merchant after.

After dinner Lawrence went and grabbed the wood and basin he bought. "Holo, I'm going to be a bit but I'll be back."

"You still have not told me what it is you plan on doing with that."

"I know, but please wait a little bit longer Holo."

She had an aggravated look on her face but let him go. Dragging the basin full of wood was hard for Lawrence but he wanted to do his best to surprise Holo. As he reached the river Lawrence emptied the basin of the logs and lined them up as if a walkway to the water. Next, he dragged in the basin, filling it three-fourths of the way with water. Once it was to his liking Lawrence dragged the basin over the logs and began to roll it onto a flatter area. Just as the basin rolled where he wanted it, Lawrence set up four of the logs so when he gave the basin a push it would be propped up on the log legs. The effort tired him out but he remained determined. Next, he gathered some twigs and kindling to make two small fires underneath it. Soon enough the water was nice and hot without it boiling. Lawrence returned to Holo to find her still staring into the fire.

"Holo, I'm finished, you can now see why I got the basin." Holo stood up and dusted herself off before following him. "You always complain about my smell, well, here." Lawrence led her to the basin, "Your bath is ready, my princess.

"You spent your money on this!? Why?"

"A princess deserves luxuries and I wanted a challenge."

"You have foolishly wasted your money!" Holo cried.

"Only if you don't use it," Lawrence replied while bowing to her. Holo wanted to argue but the idea of relaxing in warm water prevented her from doing so. Holo immediately started to undress which caused Lawrence to blush and turn around. He held out his arm so she could lay her clothes on it, which she surprisingly did. Lawrence heard the water as she got in,

"This is really nice Lawrence, but what are you going to do?" Lawrence gently started folding her clothes. As he folded, he noticed that enough snow had fallen to cause multiple inches of the white blanket. He hadn't really noticed how much had fallen with all of his attention focused on setting up the bath. He gazed out upon the woods, seeing that the snow had lightened up some but it was still large in flaky.

Lawrence wanted to turn around and look at Holo but he held steadfast in his position.

"Lawrence…" Holo called again,

"Sorry. If you don't mind I will take a small walk," Lawrence told her.

"You really must stop lying Lawrence," Holo said softly with a sighing smile

"Sorry Holo, just trying to avoid telling you something you'll find stupid."

"Then perhaps you should not do stupid things. All the same, do as you will.

Lawrence then walked off further down the river. Once he walked around for a while he turned around to see if he could still see Holo and vice versa. He could not so he stopped walking. Lawrence then pulled a rag out of his pocket and set it by the riverside. Holding his breath as he undressed, and yet again as he pressed the rag against his skin, Lawrence began his own bath. He was very thorough, despite the near freezing water, and when he was done with his body he plunged his head under the water's edge to wash his hair. Quickly, he redressed while not letting Holo's clothes touch the ground. Afterwards he carefully walked back with her clothes against his bare chest and under his clothes so that they might be a little warm when she put them on.

Lawrence was a little fearful though that Holo might have turned around during the time he was away and that she would see his return, luckily she did not. As he got closer, he coughed so that she would know he was there.

"Lawrence, though this is nice, I think I'm ready to get out, but I need help." Though she couldn't see him, Lawrence was blushing. He walked over and closed his eyes. "You know you can open your eyes. After all, I am now soft, frail, and vulnerable," Holo cooed, causing her companion to blush and squint his eyes even harder. This, in turn, caused Holo to laugh. "Hold out your arms Lawrence so I can get out," she ordered.

He heard her looking around for her clothes as she stood on his feet, as not to touch the cold ground.

"Holo, I have your clothes here."

The merchant pulled out Holo's clothes and handed them to her. Once she was done she brushed her tail under his nose so he knew that he could open his eyes.

"Lawrence, why is your hair wet?" she asked with a frown. He didn't see a point in lying to her, she'd just see through it anyway.

"Oh I took my own bath in the river," he said as if it was of no importance.

Holo's tail immediately began swishing, flinging water left and right.

"Do you wish yourself sick?! And if you do, what then?! What will I do for you then?!" she forcefully growled at him.

Lawrence looked into the wolf's crimson red eyes and saw concern more than anything else. "Holo, it's alright. I'm heading back to the fire and plan to take care of the basin later.

The two had dinner and sat quietly around the fire. Lawrence noticed that Holo's hair was already dry and her tail plushy. As he watched the tip lightly sway at her side, a cold wind came through the now clear air. The result of it was a shiver and sneeze out of Lawrence. Holo immediately got up from her spot and sat down next to him, putting her tail in his lap and leaning against him, she stared at what remained of her meal.

"Holo, here, you need this more than I do," he told her while pushing her tail back into her own lap. Holo, in turn, flicked him in the face with it.

"Don't you dare remove that," she growled at him.

Lawrence only responded by relaxing more and putting his arm around her. He saw her look surprised at first but soon enough the snow white tip of her tail began to lightly dance again. She may be able to hide her facial features well, he thought to himself, but her tail is quite expressive of her mood. The relaxation didn't last long though because the tub was still in need of being put away. After that was taken care of the bed in the cart was made for the two of them. As he laid down another cold breeze blew past him, causing the inevitable sneeze. Holo was climbing into the cart when this happened so instead of sleeping where she normally slept, she instead laid down right next to the silver-haired merchant and laid her tail on top of him before he could pull up the blanket. Knowing how important her tail was to her, he was very surprised that she had done this. At first he hadn't planned to say anything but he could soon feel the blanket raise as her tail grew, each hair standing on end.

"Holo," he said as he gently brushed it back down, "What are you scared about?" Holo didn't turn around to answer him so he missed her face turn red and then flush.

"That you will get sick and I will not be able to help you, unlike how you were able to take care of me."

He didn't bother messing with her because she dropped her own games to tell him this. The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was his arms wrapping around her and the soft whisper of his voice telling her that he wasn't going anywhere.


	3. The Tiny Cart (06-01 15:54:15)

Im so sorry this chapter has been messed up for so long then shorty jacked up to a fubar state. my humble apologies to all. please let me know if anything in my writing is messed up!

The days were long, the nights cold, and the cities came and went. Weeks had passed since they left the last town. It seemed to be that the further they traveled north, the more obscure their destination became.

"Anything beginning to remind you of Yoitsu?" Lawrence asked.

Holo shook her head no.

"Not really," she said, "but the trees are starting to take the appropriate shape."

Lawrence nodded in return, he was afraid of what he might find in Yoitsu as there was no real hope for him either way. If Yoitsu was still standing then surely Holo would want to stay there and, if he stayed with her, he would leave her with the pain of his death. He also knew he couldn't leave as that would upset his deity as well. To make it worse, if Yoitsu was nothing more than ruins then he would have to watch her heart be broken. It was selfish of him but his heart spoke out before his mind could hide it when it came down to it Lawrence hoped that Yoitsu was gone so he wouldn't have to give Holo up.

"What is it you are thinking Lawrence?" Holo asked while staring at him from the back of the cart.

"Just of Yoitsu."

He saw her ears flick under her hood. He sighed, he couldn't hide the truth from her.

"I was thinking of Yoitsu, Holo, but should it stand, our journey will come to an end, and if it is gone… it will be a long day indeed."

Holo wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you truly think you'll get rid of me so easily?"

"Who's the one throwing away their dream now?" Lawrence tried to throw back on her.

His retort failed and was met with an interesting response.

"Dreams should always be chased, but one should never throw away their reality so readily."

Lawrence never answered that and only pondered on it.

It took some time before he noticed it but soon enough Lawrence heard a lot of noise coming from his covered cart. He lifted the tarp to reveal two red eyes staring at him point blank.

"Ahh!" he gasped at her close appearance.

After doing so a familiar swishing sound against his tarp reached his ears, it was the annoyance in her tail.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your cart is not comfortable in any position I lay."

Lawrence looked past her to see what was in his cart. It was nothing but tanned leather and their personal items. His looking was in vain because before he could argue against anything Holo was already climbing out of the cart with the blanket she was using and suddenly announced,

"This is quite annoying so I believe I will use you."

She was already in his lap and falling asleep by the time his mouth came to protest and the blood ran to his cheeks. Once he looked down at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but let her stay there. Looking ahead at the road that was well built and straight, Lawrence put a hand under the blanket where Holo had hidden her entire head. She felt his hand behind her ear as he slowly patted her with his thumb.

Soon after she was asleep, her dream came back. This time, however, it was a little different. It was still the same empty white scenery with the rocky backdrop but the wolves in front of her weren't the same. They looked disappointed. Holo turned and looked behind her. A gray lump could be seen, it was still Lawrence's remains. She knelt down at his skull and turned back at the wolves, their appearance had not changed. Facing forward again, she picked up the skull.

"This is mine," she said softly.

Holo woke up to the rumbling of the cart and Lawrence's arm on her side, pulling her closer to him. She noticed her cheeks were tear stained.

"Oh you're up," Lawrence said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a dream."

Holo didn't want to tell him the nightmare and Lawrence didn't want to pry so they traveled in silence.

The days continued on, both travelers slowly getting a sinking feeling as the realization of a near ending journey lay upon them.

"What is it Holo?" Lawrence asked, seeing her sniff the air.

"This place seems familiar, yet known. Great destruction happened here and the forest regrew."

Before Lawrence could speak, Holo had jumped off the cart and was running off into the thick snow. He pulled the cart over and ran after her. Her speed for human form was incredible, causing him to soon lose her and follow her footprints instead. In some area's the snow was as high as his mid-thigh but then the trail stopped.

"Where did she…"

There was an imprint a little ways from him. When he reached it, he didn't know what it was. It was her wolf print. Holo was never quick to go into her wolf form unless it was to save him so he was very concerned. The snow was still up to his thighs where Holo hadn't stepped but Lawrence now moved with the same speed as an athlete in summer. His human abilities were soon fleeting, and his breathing was ragged, but his concern for Holo kept him at full speed and energy.

She was standing in front of a tree by a rift wall that caused a natural alcove large enough to cover a few wolves of her size. When he approached her, he received a surprising sight. Wheat was growing in a ring around the tree and though he couldn't read it, he could tell a note for Holo had been carved into that tree. After some time she looked back at him. Ears down, eyes stained, and nose red she buried herself into him. Understanding the worst, Lawrence said nothing.

"They're okay," she muffled through his jacket, "They got away when the bear came and now I don't know where they are and our journey is over."

Lawrence had given this up long ago, but it was the only thing left he could say.

"My side of the contract may be complete, but if I recall correctly, you still owe me for the last few towns."

She was still buried in him but at least her shaking stopped. Holding on to her, Lawrence noticed something. The snow they were standing in was slightly shallower than the rest of the area. Digging at the edge of the dip revealed black topped bricks, the only remaining part of Holo's home, the soot-covered foundation. To mark the area, Lawrence dug out the cornerstones of the foundation with his bare hands. At the last stone he uncovered, a bit of wood showed itself through the snow. When pulled out, a small toy cart was revealed, no bigger than his hand, and it looked just like his own. He turned around and showed her the small toy. Her reaction was something he had never seen before. Her hands shook as she reached for the small cart and Lawrence handed it to her, cupping her hands with his own to stop the trembling. Her eyes held a type of sentiment Lawrence didn't know was possible,

"My father… built this for me when I was but a pup. He made this little cart because I would always talk about traveling… guess I got what I wanted." Lawrence didn't know what to say. "Let's go back to the cart and finish our day, it has been very long indeed."

She took his arm and his hand, leading him back to the cart. The snow was quickly over encumbering for Holo, between both her height and her unmotivated heart. She stumbled twice before Lawrence stopped her and picked her up.

"Lawrence, I can very well…"

"Stumble until you fall, causing you to be cold and wet."

There was a newfound authority in his voice that Holo enjoyed, but it was so hard to get it out of him. Because of that voice, she let go of trying to stop him.

"Perhaps you just wish to be aggressive with me for once." She coyed with her weak and timid voice.

Her desired reaction was given as Lawrence's face turned as red as the snow was white. Her tail danced beneath her though, and because of that Lawrence didn't care if she teased him until the end of the earth, she was was a newfound authority in his voice that Holo enjoyed, but it was so hard to get it out of him. Because of that voice, she let go of trying to stop him.

"Perhaps you just wish to be aggressive with me for once." She coyed with her weak and timid voice.

Her desired reaction was given as Lawrence's face turned red as the snow was white. Her tail danced beneath her though, and because of that Lawrence didn't care if she teased him until the end of the earth, she was happy.

Sorry if this seems like a bad place to end the chapter but hey, got to have a small cliff hanger on where this day is going. I'll also mention that if you don't think Holo is acting like herself enough don't worry. I have... vague.. ideas on how to bring her antics back. I just think Holo wouldn't mess around on such a heart heavy day. (And again constructive criticism is welcome from anyone.)


	4. A Hearts path

**Sorry this chapter is short but it had to be done to properly break the story.**

Dinner consisted of a salted meat stew and some wine Lawrence had tucked away.

"Holo, could I ask what was on the tree? I didn't' read it because it was for you, but curiosity…"

"Killed the cat."

"And Satisfaction brought it back." Holo smirked at his comeback.

"There may be hope for you yet. I already do not remember the exact words but they wished me well if I ever returned and then that they moved to a new location and…" her trailed off voice made Lawrence stop eating and look directly at her. "And that they love me."

A sinking feeling hit Lawrence. "Excuse me Holo."

"Where are you going?"

Lawrence went to the cart and grabbed some paper along with a chunk of charcoal from the fire.

"Holo, you may want to go to bed without me. I think I'm going to be awhile."

"Lawrence, you still have not told me where you are going."

The merchant froze, he wasn't sure why he cared so much but through a choked voice he said,

"I'm going to get a rubbing of that note so you can remember it clearly. It's the only message you've had from your family in more time than I have life. If nothing else you should be able to have it."

Holo's eyes widened at his statement. She had never seen him like this before. Even when he told her to run off with his money because he couldn't pay off his debt, or when she tried to leave him with a cart full of apples, had he seemed so… broken. He turned away and left for the tree, not even taking a light with him.

Holo soon retired to the cart, not having anything better to do. Her mind contorted with the emotions she felt. Her family now had an unknown location to her, their journey was complete, except for her debt, and she was torn at the heart with Lawrence's mortality.

 _Can't the world just cease for a day?_ She thought to herself.

"Holo?" came Lawrence's voice.

He was greeted by a very large, white tail tip.

"Do not scare me like that!" Holo yelled at him.

His stunned face calmed her back down, but she didn't apologize for her outburst.

As Lawrence climbed into the cart and into bed, he gained a bold moment after pulling the covers onto himself, as he pulled Holo against him.

"Did you get the rubbing?" she asked

"Yes, I got it quite easily actually"

"Good," she turned around to look at him, "Lawrence. Answer me honestly. What do I do now?" Her voice was soft yet stern, almost reminiscent

Lawrence knew what he had to say but he didn't want to because if she didn't choose the same option as he had, he would lose her forever.

"That would depend on what your heart wants," he said calmly to her, "you can go off on your own for another adventure. You could go off to find your family, or, if you want, we can see if Diana's story was real." he said penitently

"And what if it is not real? What then?"

Lawrence looked at the tip of her ears for a moment before looking her back in the eyes, "Seeing as how you are in front of me, oh wise goddess of the harvest, I choose to believe it's real. And it may be selfish but I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Lawrence, you'll throw your dream away"

"And what if you're my dream Holo?"

"Then you are a fool, though… even if you are a fool… You are still the only company I want to keep."

Holo felt his hand on the side of her head.

"I really must stop being comforted by you," was the last sentence between them for the night as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. sometimes has wings

**Well we're almost there. It seems to be that the more climatic these chapters become, the shorter they get. Despite this fact there is one... maybe two chapters to completion. I hope you all have enjoyed everything so far!**

"Good Morning you two."

Lawrence barely heard that sentence. The only sense that started in his wake up process was his nose. A faint scent breezed across his nose. It was a faint scent, kind of like bread but not quite. Next came his eyes. Most of his view was blocked by Holo's ears, but he now knew what he was smelling. The faint smell was wheat that was coming from Holo. He never really noticed how she gave off that scent which surprised him that he could be so oblivious.

"Good Morning Lawrence."

This time the voice was heard and Lawrence looked up.

"Diana!" he hushedly yelled, "what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

For once a smile crossed her lips that had no trace of a deeper meaning.

"I'm sure your goddess there told you about what I am. I tracked you here. It seems she has accepted you so I figured I should tell you exactly what you're looking for and how to use it. The only thing is I can't tell you is what precisely will happen if you use it. It may be painful or pleasant for you, I do not know."

She paused to see if he had anything else to say but he only nodded at her so she continued.

"You're closer than I expected. It seems your wife lived closer to it than she realized."

This time Lawrence interjected, "Wait, Holo isn't my wife."

"Maybe not yet but she might as well be. I can see she has accepted you completely, and you her. Besides you may want to get used to the idea because there is no undoing this for either of you."

Diana stopped again to read Lawrence's facial reaction to that statement.

"Come on, wake her up. You'll be able to do it tomorrow morning if you set off now. I'll take a walk so you can get around."

Diana wandered off, leaving Lawrence to wake up Holo and get the meal ready. She woke up with a surprisingly moody face.

"Lawrence, why did you wake me?"

"Sorry but Diana is here to guide us to our destination."

"I guess it does exist then," she muttered under her breath. "I take it that means she will be traveling with us?"

"That's right."

"Grr…" Holo growled, "Lawrence don't move."

"Why?"

Her tail was all over him, as high and low as it would go, and when she was done with her tail she made him sit down and proceeded to rub her hair in his neck and head. It took him a minute but he realized what she was doing. It was like the first time he went to see Diana. Holo made him wash in a rag covered with her fur.

"Feel better?" he asked when she was done marking what was hers.

"Not really. That woman is still traveling with us."

"A small price isn't it?" Lawrence asked her casually as he adjusted his shirt and jacket.

Holo thought about this for a minute. "Very small I suppose. Though for this I think I will have to try and break you're composure to the best of my ability today," she said with a wink at the end.

The two heard Diana ask if the two of them had prepared to head out and they nodded at her that they had.

The day seemed to drag on, especially for Lawrence who was concerned when Holo was going to pounce, with the occasional direction from Diana.

"We're here. Stop the cart."

The cart was pulled over, but neither of the traveling pair saw anything special like what they were looking for. The winter trees still hung around like frozen giants, the boulders that occasionally appeared were still just that, the snow still came up as high as wagon wheels. There simply wasn't anything that seemed to be of significant value to anyone.

"If it were so easily found, how would it be special?" Diana asked to neither of them in particular.

The question was received with laughter from Holo. "Yes, that is true, even I have never found anything so special easily, and the one thing that I have that is so special I did not find. He found me in the back of his cart." Holo turned her head to Lawrence as she said this, relaxing her ears and sloping her tail a little bit more.

Lawrence, of course, blushed.

When the two stopped looking at each other, they turned to see Diana but instead was a giant bird, much like a very large White Tail Kite.

"Get on," Diana called through her true form.

"Wait, fly?!" Holo asked concernaidly.

Lawrence turned around, for the first time the look of pure fear was in her eyes.

"Holo?" Lawrence said, cupping her cheek.

"Wolves are not meant to fly."

"It'll be alright. I'm here aren't I?"

He grabbed the wisewolf by the hand and led her to Diana. The merchant rode first, and Holo wrapped her arms around him. The flight was faster, and Holo's grip tighter, than he expected. Eventually they had climbed high enough that the edges of the world could be seen. Up there, under the moon's gaze, everything drifted away for Lawrence. The thoughts of money, the worries of the church, even the thought of being alone drifted away. It was a type of peace he had never experienced before. _One,_ he thought to himself, _that Holo gives me, but why is it different now?_ Then it hit him. The barrier was finally gone. There was no more need to hide his emotions, there was no need to feel like Holo was going to leave him, there was no need to convince himself he would be okay without her.

Only when he had felt his coat get tight did he snap out of his thoughts and tranquility. It was Holo, hiding herself from the wind, cold, and heights. Lawrence could feel her head and warmth against his shirt.

"Feel better? My princess."

"Much so." The wolf of mercantile royalty replied.


	6. to a waterfall beyond possibility

It was near daybreak when they landed, on a ledge of a mountain with a cave entrance. When the traveling pain got off, Diana returned to her human form.

"Lawrence, I need to speak with you, alone," Diana stated with a heavy, serious tone.

Holo went to the entrance of the cave while Diana and Lawrence went to the ledge's furthest point.

"Lawrence, inside is the waterfall. All you have to do is get in the water. Make sure you are the first to step in."

"That's all?"

"Not quite. Once you are in, ask her to dance, take her hand, dance, and twirl with her, but make your way towards the waterfall. Then put her under the waterfall so she breaks its stream, and then kiss her. Oh and lean in so it then becomes you who breaks the stream." Diana said this quite happily, especially at the "kiss her" part that Lawrence blushed. "Oh come now, after today I would hope that kissing her would be a daily occurrence at least."

"Even so…" Lawrence began, "It's a big risk"

"Only if you delude yourself into believing that. She has already made her decision Lawrence. Do not fool yourself into thinking she has not, or better yet has not chosen you." Diana poked him in the sternum that time to drive her point further than home. "Now, repeat the instructions."

Lawrence did as he was told and then walked back to Holo.

"I will wait here for your return," Diana called to him as he walked away.

"Have you finished?" Holo asked.

"Yes, Diana told me what I need to do."

"And what did she say?"

"Hmm…" Lawrence thought for a minute, "I'd rather just show you. Will the beautiful lady with the silken tail take my hand?"

Holo giggled at his child like flirt with her. "She will."

The inside was more than imaginable. A hot spring moat surrounded the inside, only separating where the entrance was. Inside was trees, bushes, fruit and vegetable plants, some of which Lawrence had never seen in his life.

"A true Eden." He muttered under his breath.

At the center back though was the pride and glory, the waterfall. It had a sheet of water, eight feet wide, that was crystal clear. The two walked side by side to the water's edge. Lawrence and Holo took their shoes off before starting their little ceremony.

"Lawrence, do you sense that?"

"I'll admit to an odd feeling in my stomach, but it's probably not the sense as what you're feeling."

The water rippled when Lawrence stepped into it. The pool was shallow, only coming as high as his ankles. A deep breath was taken before he turned around to ask her to dance. His hand stuck out for the offer, "Would you care to dance? My princess."

Holo didn't say anything, only took his hand in acceptance. As they danced in the water, their ripples sounding all the way to the very edges, as far as a ballroom floor, something magical happened. Music played in the still air. Even though there was nothing to cause its existence, it didn't matter, neither Holo nor Lawrence took their attention off the other and continued to dance. In a stroke of luck, when Lawrence spun Holo, she was put into the waterfall's stream. The water touched the middle of her head, just behind the ears, and her shoulders. The wise wolf was about to say his name in aggravation but he was too fast.

Lawrence walked up to her, put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. His forehead he rested against hers and whispered her name before kissing her and bending her back, allowing him to break the stream at his shoulder blades.

Holo had closed her eyes as he did this. It wasn't her first kiss, maybe not even her second from him, but this one was different for her, all the barriers were gone. Lawrence slowly lifted her up and moved her away from the water. When she opened her eyes, she knew it had worked and that she would never be alone again. The two, silver, triangular points on Lawrence's head and a swishing sound that wasn't her own tail told her so

Holo jumped at Lawrence, knocking him flat into the shallow water, drenching the remainder of them that was dry.

"Lawrence… thank you."

"Anything for my princess."

The two walked out of that place, Holo under his shoulder, holding his arm, and Lawrence, feeling like he just won all the gold in the world.

"So now that we have all the time in the world, what would you like to eat?"

Holo laughed heartily at this, "Some tasty lamb would be nice."

"Very well," said Lawrence as they left the cave.

When Diana saw the two walk out of that entrance, her smile was bigger than it had been in a long time.

 **Well, that is it for this story. I am sorry if you wished for more, but all good things must come to an end. But all may not be lost, I do not yet know, but I am willing to toy with a follow-up story to this one. Thank you all who have read this from beginning to end. It's a boost to my writing confidence.**


End file.
